The Mask Line Thai
|Row 2 title = Air date |Row 2 info = October 25, 2018 |Row 3 title = Finale date |Row 3 info = March 7, 2019 (Originally January 31, 2019) |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = TBD |Row 5 title = Runner-up |Row 5 info = TBD |Row 6 title = Third place |Row 6 info = TBD |Row 7 title = Fourth place |Row 7 info = TBD |Row 8 title = Succeeded by |Row 8 info = TBD |}}The Mask Line Thai (Thai: The Mask ลายไทย) is the second special season of The Mask Singer and the sixth overall. It was announced on the same day by their Twitter account after Pongsak Pongsuwan and Jennifer Kim opened their masks in The Mask Truce Day. This season's format is the same as in The Mask Project A, expect instead, culture of Thailand is the theme, and all of the songs sung by the masks are all in the Thai language instead of the English language, using the old Eurovision rules to perform in the country's native language for this season. As the Duckweed mask made the Champ vs. Champ, this season is guaranteed a female champion, and the second consecutive Thai Masked Singer season to have it, after The Mask Project A. Panel of Judges Contestants Returning Contestants ;Returning from previous seasons *Kornkan Suttikoses (Bell, Season 1) *Prachyaluck Chotwuttinan (Grass Flower, Season 4) New Contestants *Charwin Jitsomboon *Chutimon Vichitrisadee *Darunee Sutiphitak *Duangporn Phongphasuk *Jannine Weigel *Krittikorn Pornsatit *Minthita Wattanakul *Nat Thewphaingam *Panyarisa Thienprasiddhi *Petchtai Wongkamlao *Saranya Songsermsawad *Seo Ji-yeon *Sirasak Ittipholpanich *Tanawut Chawathanavorakul *Unnop Thongborisut *Warisara Apirakdechachai *Witsarut Himmarat *Yuttana Puangklang Results Round 1 Semifinals *With the Benjarong mask opened, it effectively became Honchkrow's worst ever Mask Singer result. **Prior to this, Honchkrow qualified for four straight Group Finals in four participations. Group Finals *Both the singers of the Giant masks, Sirasak Ittipholpanich and Charwin Jitsomboon, drew Kao Jirayu La-ongmanee and Pee Saderd, respectively in the 2019 Rolex 24 at Daytona. **Both were defeated in straight sets; and both of them didn't even win a single game against the two. **This effectively eliminates the opponents of La-ongmanee and Saderd who weren't involved in the Benjarong mask elimination. (Starting from The Kardashians vs. The West Family). *With Duckweed performing the song "My Heart Will Go On", it officially breaks Eurovision rules as all songs sung in The Mask Line Thai must be sung in the Thai language. (Thailand's official language is Thai). **However, some of the Duckweed's performance of the song ให้ใจฉันไปกับเธอ in the finals is in Thai. Champ vs. Champ Round 1 Round 2 Champ of the Champ Celebration of the Mask Champion Episodes ;Notes *Abomasnow and the IndyCar Series are the Benjarong mask due to their design. This is due to Abomasnow's racing series being American open wheel cars. *Ep.7 is Kan Kantathavorn's birthday. *Ep.8 was incorrectly predicted by fans, although the ไม้โท Group Finals would have been until 2019, at the earliest. Everyone predicted Group Semifinals. *The season was extended from January 31, 2019 to March 7, 2019 due to adding another group: ไม้จัตวา. **This finale date will be the same as the American version, The Masked Singer; in Thailand, while in the USA, it is March 6 (EST). IndyCar uses the Thursday-remaining players from their tournaments. (Note: if there is no tournament for IndyCar held that week, Abomasnow's name will be used only) (E) - the contestant is eliminated. Kan Kantathavorn made the fourth round, so his match will start at 7 AM EST instead of 11 AM due to his hosting for The Mask Line Thai. On that same episode, Abomasnow first performed in the Benjarong mask in the season. References Category:2018 in Thailand Category:2018 in television Category:The Mask Singer